


push me against the wall (and kiss me like you mean it)

by srmiller



Series: Kat's Life is a Series of Fanfics Come to LIfe [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Tinder, making out because that's what friends do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: Clarke has gone out with Fin three times and each time she was been left increasingly baffled because HE. JUST. WON’T. MAKE A MOVE.Enter her friend Bellamy who takes pity on the frustrated Clarke and kisses her because that’s what friends do.





	push me against the wall (and kiss me like you mean it)

Clarke got into her car, wrapped her knuckles around the steering wheel of her car, and screamed in frustration.

Not loud enough for anyone to want to notify police, just enough to let off some steam, but there was something oddly unsatisfying about it. She picked up her phone and video called Bellamy who answered on the second ring.

He wasn’t looking at her, his phone propped up on a book or something as he read out of a textbook on his desk.

He only glanced up when she screamed in frustration again.

The look he gave her was extremely unimpressed. “No kiss again, huh?”

“It’s the third time we’ve hung out,” she reminded him as she started her car. “The second official date, and nothing.”

She put her phone in the car mount and pulled onto the street.

“No hug? Nothing?”

“Nothing, and I can’t figure out what his deal is. Is he being super polite? Is he waiting for me to make the first move?”

“Have you tried kissing him?” Bellamy asked and when she glanced back at him during a red light he was looking at her. “You could always just jump him in a back booth.”

“Always the romantic,” she pointed out dryly. “I would think about making the move on him but there are rules Bellamy.”

He grinned at her. “There are?”

She briefly glared at him as she turned the corner and only then realized she’d headed away from her house and towards Bellamy’s apartment. Whatever, he would have alcohol and she didn’t want to be by herself.

“What would you think if you met some girl on Tinder and went on a date, and during the date she shifted closer to you, touched your arm, bumped shoulders.”

“I’d think she was into me,” he conceded.

“But he didn’t give any of it back,” Clarke complained. “So I don’t know what the fuck is up with this guy. If he’s not interested that’s cool, I’d rather if he didn’t waste my time or his, but he keeps asking me out.”

“Are you coming over?”

She looked at him, surprised. “How did you know that?”

“Waffle House sign in the background when you turned a corner.”

Clarke snorted. “Big brother is watching, I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Door’s broken, come on up.”

Clarke parked her car and locked it. She put her purse over her shoulder and texted Raven as she started up the stairs.

DATE WAS VAGUE. AT BELL’S. UPDATE TO FOLLOW

The door to Bellamy’s apartment was cracked open when she made it to his floor so she let herself in and locked it behind her. “Bell?”

“Beer?” he called from the kitchen.

“No, it’s Clarke.”

He came out of the kitchen with two bottles. “Ha ha, you’re hilarious.”

She grinned and took the bottle from him, kicking off her shoes before heading to his couch. “What have you been up to?”

“About as much as you apparently,” he grinned.

“You’re an ass,” she accused but moved her feet to allow him to sit next to her.

“It’s been said.” He put his feet on the coffee table. “I have questions.”

“Me too,” she pouted before taking a long drink of her beer.

“Is he the one asking you out?”

Clarke had already thought about this. “First time was mutual, second time was me, third time was him.”

“And no moves, at all?”

“No? I guess there might have been something I missed, but I can’t think of anything.”

Bellamy took a long drink from his bottle and seemed to be considering something before he announced, “I need to see this for myself.”

Clarke nearly choked on her beer. “What?”

“If you go out with him again I want you to text me so I can crash your date.”

“Yeah, no offense, but I don’t think the best to find out if a guy is into me is to invite another guy on the date.”

“You’re not going to invite me, we’re going to casually run into each other while out.”

“Have you ever done anything casual? In your life?”

“I’m casually having a beer with you right now.”

Clarke was unconvinced, but she couldn’t think of another way to be sure. It had a been a while since she’d dated anyone, and while she liked Fin in a benign kind of way, she couldn’t understand what was going on.

Did he like her or not? Did he want her or not? Or was she so out of practice dating she couldn’t see the singles he was sending?

And Bellamy, while often times clueless about how overprotective he was, could never be accused of missing a signal when someone was into him.

Well, most of the time, Clarke thought morosely as she finished her beer. “Fine. I’ll text you. But you have to cool about it, I don’t him to think my friends are checking him out.”

“Trust me, the very last thing I would do is check Fin out.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“You showed me his picture, Clarke, you could do better. Do you want another beer?”

“Yeah,” she handed him her empty bottled and glared at his back because yeah, she deserved better, but the asshole apparently didn’t realize he was the better.

Whatever, Fin was cool, she could see herself spending time with him. There wasn’t anything potentially long term between them, but then that’s not what she was looking for from a Tinder match.

A little fun, a few good times, and then parting amicably with no hard feelings.

Or at least that had been the plan until Fin stopped following the script.

 

The night had gone about as Clarke had expected and halfway through the date she texted Bellamy to tell him where they were and to come up with a good excuse before he came over.

She and Fin were talking about movies, he preferred action movies-which she thought was odd giving him practically Quaker views-but since she’d seen most of them she was able to hold her own when he talked about Fast & Furious and Die Hard.

“Clarke?”

Looking over her shoulder she saw Bellamy approach them and she had to bite back a smile at his baffled but surprised look. “Hey Bellamy.”

He came over and stood by their table, one of the tall ones so they were all eye to eye. “Sorry, I don’t mean to barge in, I just forgot my card when I was here the other day.”

“I didn’t know you’d been here before.”

She knew Bellamy well enough he was trying not to glare at her but he pasted on his most social of smiles. “A few times, good atmosphere.”

“Do you want to join us for a drink?” Clarke asked and glanced at Fin, “You don’t mind, do you?”

“No.”

Clarke studied his face to see if he was being genuine, but couldn’t decide if he was or not. She wasn’t trying to make Fin jealous, but she wouldn’t say no to the ego boost if he was. “Great, get me another, would you?”

“Bossy, bossy. Did you want another?” he asked Fin who nodded.

“Whatever you’re having is fine, thanks.”

They hung for about ten minutes and while Fin was polite he never quite warmed up to Bellamy.

Bellamy waited until Fin excused himself to go the restroom. “What the fuck.”

“Right?!” Clarke pushed back her hair and resisted the urge to bang her head on the bar. “It’s not just me.”

“It’s not just you.” Bellamy started at the hallways the guy had disappeared behind. “He understands you’re into dudes, right?”

“Yes. You were here before you came over, weren’t you?”

“I snuck in, I figured he might act differently when I was around, but I swear to god he didn’t. The only other thing I can think of is he doesn’t like touching people which is valid, I guess, but he should probably say something.”

“And the fact that he hasn’t?”

“Means I have no idea what the fuck is up with him.”

Clarke sighed and it sounded more frustrated than despondent. “It’s time to cut him loose, isn’t it?”

Bellamy resisted the urge to pat her on the head to console her. “I think so, sorry.”

“Ugh.”

“Are you going to be okay? Do you need another drink?”

“No. Not here anyway.” Clarke folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them. “I’ll make an excuse to leave and we can meet at that crappy bar you love so much.”

Bellamy snorted. “That crappy bar employed me for five years.”

“It’s the only reason I agree to go there.”

“I’ll head out now,” he told her with an affectionate smile. “Drinks will be waiting for you there.”

“I knew we were friends for a reason. Don’t rush, I can’t leave right after you do. It’ll look like I’m ditching him for you.”

“You are ditching him for me,” he reminded her as he slid off the seat. “I’ll see you there, princess.”

Clarke sipped at her drink and thought about going through Tinder but that seemed rude while technically still out with Fin who came back a few minutes later.

“Did your friend leave?”

Clarke put on a sunny smile. “Yeah, he had to meet up with someone.”

“Okay. Did you want to play a game of pool?”

Maybe he’d just got on Tinder to make new friends, Clarke mused as she followed him to the pool table. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility but his profile had indicated he was interested in a romance.

Was she sending off ‘I’m actually super into my friend’ vibes which was putting Fin off?

Eventually she made her excuses and when most everyone on the planet would have come around the pool table to at least hug her goodbye he just set the chalk on the pool table and wished her a goodnight.

When Clarke went to the local dive where she had originally met Bellamy she felt the now familiar ache of attraction when she saw Bellamy laughing with Harper, the bartender on shift. Maybe it hadn’t been Fin’s fault at all, maybe she had been sending out taken vibes without realizing it.

He smiled when he saw her and she walked across the bar but instead of sitting down she took the drink he had waiting for her and headed towards a booth. Bellamy grabbed his beer and followed.

“Didn’t go well, huh?” he asked as he slid into the booth across from her.

“Nope. He didn’t even argue, or try to reschedule.”

“You need to let this go.”

“I would, but I just don’t get it! I’m hot.” She held up his hand when he opened his mouth. “I don’t need you to agree with me, I know I’m hot. I’m not saying everyone in the world finds me hot, but he liked me enough to match with me, to go out with me four times, and doesn’t kiss me once? Not even hug? What the fuck.”

Clarke took chugged her drink, nearly finishing it before slamming it on the table. “I’ve never been so kissingly frustrated in my life.”

Bellamy laughed. “What the hell does that even mean?”

“It’s like being sexually frustrated but instead of wanting to fuck you want to kiss someone.” She sighed and looked at him. “Don’t tell me you’ve never felt that way, like you just wanted to make out with someone.”

He shifted to lean back against the booth and gave her a crooked smile. “And it’s easier to get yourself off than it is to kiss yourself.”

“A weird but valid point, thanks.”

“Is this going to be keep being a thing?” Bellamy asked and if Clarke hadn’t been so distracted she have noticed the slight hesitation in his voice but as it was she was finishing the rest of her drink.

“Only until I find someone to make out with me.”

“Fine,” he finished his own drink and got, holding out his hand to Clarke who only stared at it. “Come on.”

“I thought we were going to get drunk,” she complained as she took his hand let him pull her out of the booth.

“That’s still a possibility,” he grumbled and led her through the small crowd to the bar. “Harper, give me the keys to the liquor closet.”

Harper, apparently not caring Bellamy no longer worked there, reached into the pocket her jeans and handed the small key ring over. “Don’t drink the expensive stuff.”

Bellamy nodded and Clarke, confused, followed him down the hallway to the locked door behind which the bar kept extra kegs and backstock.

“Are you going to murder me?”

“Not with so many witnesses.”

“Good.”

He opened the closet door, all but pushing Clarke inside, before shutting it behind them. “I’m very confused.”

She looked up at Bellamy and very nearly gasped at the look on his face. This was not her friend Bellamy, casual and cool, this was a turned on Bellamy, focused and hot.

“Bellamy?”

He took a step forward and instinctively she took a step back, running into the wall behind her. Putting one hand on either side of her to cage her in, Bellamy leaned forward.

“How badly do you want to be kissed, princess?”

Shit, Clarke thought. Shit, she hadn’t been prepared for this.

If Fin had kissed her it would have been sweet, simple, but there was nothing sweet or simple in the way Bellamy was looking at her. She pressed her palms against the wall to steady herself because her heart was beating too fast.

His eyes were dilated, pupils so wide it was hard to see the brown, and there was such a predatory feel about him Clarke couldn’t help but be more than a little turned on.

“Will you settle for me?”

Settle? Clarke thought an instant before Bellamy kissed her and then the word slid away in a wave of heat. She reached out to hold onto him, her fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt but when he pressed her against the wall, changed the angle of the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close.

This, she thought as Bellamy’s hands dipped beneath the hem of her shirt so she could feel his fingers on her skin. This was what she wanted.

He whispered her name as she pressed kiss after kiss down her neck, his leg pressing between hers.

She wasn’t sure if she was saying his name or just thinking it but eventually he pulled back, his cheeks flushed and breathing uneven. “Better?”

Clarke leaned her head back to rest against the wall, pulling in each breath like she was starved for it. The urge to rub against Bellamy’s leg was almost embarrassing.

“No.”

He looked confused. “No?”

“I’m not kissingly frustrated anymore.” She reached up to grab his shirt again, “But I am now very, very sexually frustrated.”

Bellamy laughed. “Let me take you home and I’ll take care of that too.”

Clarke didn’t need to be asked twice.

An hour later, when her phone went off, she was wearing Bellamy’s shirt and sharing a glass of water in between lazy kisses.

“You should probably check that,” Bellamy suggested.

Clarke pulled away from Bellamy and reached for the phone she’d put on the counter before falling into bed with Bellamy. She laughed at the text from Fin, saying he’d had a good time and would she like to meet up again in the few days.

NO, BUT THANKS FOR ASKING, she texted back.

“Anything important?”

“Nope,” she circled her arms around his neck. “Nothing more important this.”


End file.
